Mountain Mission
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: When Gray needs to defeat some Vulcans at Mt. Hakabe, he decides to take Elfman along. What happens when a blizzard traps the two until dawn? All the answers are inside. Review please and don't be shy to hate.


OK so I lied. This is my last one for a while.

I own none of these characters. This is Yaoi, so if you don't like, go away.

Mountain Mission.

Gray stood in the guild hall looking at the assorted jobs lined up on the request board. None of them had any good rewards except for one he noticed high up. "Oh wow 500,000 jewel to get rid of... oh man 50 Vulcans. There's no way I can get rid of that many myself. Natsu is with Lucy on one job, and there is no way I'm going on another job with Erza." "Hey Gray, you see any good jobs?" Elfman said as he walked up to Gray. "Well I found this one," he said gesturing to the job he was just looking at. "but its way to hard for me to do alone." "Well would you like a real man's help with it?" "That's a great idea Elfman. I bet we could knock out 100 of those guys if we worked together." "Dame right we could. Lets get rolling ASAP." The two left for Mount Hakabe 2 hours later after gathering the necessary equipment.

An hour after that they arrived at the base of the mountain and began their climb. Halfway up the mountain, a large blizzard appeared and made visibility almost zero. "We need to find some shelter and wait out this storm!" Yelled Elfman. "Don't worry I got it covered. Ice make Igloo!" Gray formed a large igloo with his magic. "Get inside Elfman. This will keep us nice and safe till this storm is gone.

The two entered their new shelter and set up their beds. "So what are we supposed to do until that blizzard goes by?" Asked Elfman. "Well it is already kinda late, we should just go to bed and continue the job in the morning." "That makes sense, guess I'll just hit the hay then. Goodnight Gray." "Night." Elfman turned over and went to sleep on the Igloo floor. Gray looked at Elfman and couldn't help but admire him for a moment. He was always there for the guild. Always cheering the other members on. Always putting the rest of the guild before himself. So tan and muscular... wait did he just think that? He isn't gay. At least he's pretty sure he isn't. Elfman definitely isn't the worst guy to look at, and he is pretty strong. Gray snapped out of his trance and noticed that Elfman was shivering on the cold floor. Being the ice wizard he was, Gray wasn't bothered by the cold around them, but Elfman wasn't used to this kind of whether. They didn't have blankets or anything, bright idea there, and there was no way to build a fire. There was only one thing to do.

Gray walked over to Elfman and wraped his arms around Elfman, sharing his body heat with the beast man. Trying not to be noticed and wake him, Gray slowed his breathing. It didn't work. Elfman snapped awake and screamed at Gray. "What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" "Ehhh sorry Elfman, you were shivering and I didn't want you to get hypothermia or anything." "Then why the hell are you basically naked?" "What I'm not..." Gray looked down and as usual he striped without noticing. "No no no no no it wasn't like that. I wasn't trying to do anything." "I can't believe with that tent in your pants." Elfman pointed down toward Gray's boxers and there was definitely a tent being formed in them. "If you are interested in me just say it Gray. I never said I wouldn't let you." Elfman gave Gray a quick wink. "So, wanna go for it?" "Wait wait wait I thought you were dating Evergreen?" "Heh, that's a cover up she agreed to help me with. A real man never truly admits what he's into until the time is right." "Well, if you really wanna do this Elfman, we do need to wait out this storm and we do need to keep warm. Alright, lets go for it." The two leaned into each other and began kissing passionately. Elfman of course took the dominate role and inserted his tounge into the young ice wizard's mouth. They separated for a quick moment so Elfman could remove his shirt to reveal his ran muscular form. They kissed again and Gray helped Elfman take off his pants as they made out. "Gray would you like to suck me first, or do you want me to?" "You are the expert Elf, so you teach me how and do me first." Elfman pushed Gray to his feet and pulled Gray's underwear down to expose his 7 inch tool. Elfman held Gray's member and began to gently stroke it before wrapping his lips around the head. He began going down to the root and back up repeatedly causing massive pleasure to Gray. "El...Elfman.. I think I wanna try you now." Elfman removed his mouth and stood. "Alright then, get down." "Gray got to his knees and removed Elfman's final piece of clothing to free his much larger 8 1/2 inch tool. Gray took the same method as Elfman and stroked his large pole. Gray began licking up and down his shaft and rubbed Elfman's large nut sack for a bonus effect. He decided to try to fit the large appendage into his mouth but was only able to get 6 inches in before he began to gag. He went up and down getting to that same spot. "That's great Gray, you could become a pro with some practice. Mind if we get to the best part?" Gray removed the shaft with a pop and relied. "Definitely, lets get to it."

"Gray I need you to get on all fours and relax yourself." Elfman ordered. Gray obeyed and got to the ground. Elfman lubed his fingers with his mouth and inserted one finger into Gray's virgin ass. He lightly pulled n and out before adding a second finger to the mix. Gray moaned with pleasure and pushed against the fingers inside him. Elfman inserted a third and finale finger to make sure Gray could handle his large, and at the moment leaking, member. When he decided it was enough, Elfman removed his fingers earning a whimper of need from Gray. With preparations made, Elfman a lined his tool and Gray's open hole. Going at a agonizingly slow pace, Elfman filled Gray up inch by inch until he was fully inside his new lover. "Elfman I'm ready anytime you are ready to go." With the request given, Elfman began pounding into Gray. Like a wild animal in heat, Elfman didn't let up. He ruthlessly pounded Gray so hard a small mound of snow formed in front of Gray's head from him moving down on the snow. "Ah Elfman, this is amazing. Just how many times have you done this before?" "Real men don't count Gray. So just enjoy it and flip over." Elfman existed, flipped Gray onto his back, then reentered Gray all the way to his white bush at the base of his large rod. Elfman leaned down and had his lips meet Gray's. Elfman continued his thrusting as the two kissed vigorously. As they kissed Gray began to toy with Elfman's nipples. "Ahhh Gray. Stop that." "What, don't you like it El?" "That's just it. I like it to much. Keep it up and I'll cum to soon." Gray began playing with the hard bud even more now, desperate to have Elfman's manly seed inside him. "Gray I mean it!" "I don't care, cum in me." "If I cum, you cum to." So Elfman grabbed Gray's dripping pole and began jacking it furiously. Desperately trying to get Gray to the point he was at. This didn't take long. "Gray let's cum together." Elfman unloaded into Gray's warm cavern and willed him with his manly seed. With the warm fluid in him Gray also began to cum. His cum covering the two. Elfman came down from his high and pulled out of Gray. Elfman then went down and began licking all of the cum from Gray's body. Once he had his fill he brought his mouth to Gray's and inserted his tongue so Gray could have a taste as well. The two shared the treat and swallowed the warm seed. The two came apart and simply gazed into each others eyes before speaking. "So Gray, how was your first time?" asked Elfman. "It was the best experience I've ever had. Please tell me we can do that again sometime." "Sure, how about in the morning before we go and kick some Vulcan ass." "Sounds great. I'll just lay here with you and keep ya warm till then." Gray wrapped around Elfman's broad torso and the two drifted off to sleep, the blizzard still howling outside. The next mourning the two repeated the same experience then went to defeat the Vulcans and return home to claim their reward. Anytime Gray needed to go on a job with someone else afterward, he made sure to choose Elfman.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
